New Room-mate
by KameSagi
Summary: It takes place before the actual drama. Jeremy got a brilliant idea, but it didn't end how he expected. Be warn: It's just a silly story.
1. Chapter 1

I have it kind of written, but it needs corrections. I will upload rest soon.

And believe it or not, it's inspired by true story. Sort of... I must thank to 3L, who shared with me his unusual encounter with Brad and helped me develop it into a story. (I don't know what Brad's called in reality, I've given him this name solely for the purpose of this short story.) Please comment, I'm curious about your opinions.

It's kind of written in Shin Woo's point of view so the cursive texts are his thoughts. I don't own neither him, movies mentioned later nor You're Beautiful. And let's face it, not even Brad. Please, enjoy:)

* * *

Shin Woo was standing on the roof with his usual cup of tea. Slowly sipping his hot beverage, Shin Woo was reminiscing the time, when the three of them started living together. The ruckus caused by their new member including the heartbreak caused by Mi Nye made him feel quite nostalgic_. We all have changed since then. Jeremy was much more childish and Tae Kyung was so much harsher back then. All those fights about the most stupid things... But it was kind of fun. It was all about Jeremy and Jolie being too loud or too messy, or both._ Shin Woo started to smile unconsciously as he was recollecting the past. _Fortunately, they learned how to be more considerate to each other. But from time to time even I got caught in some of their foolishness. Like the time with the Brad incident. I was standing right here when it all started._

* * *

Shin Woo heard fast steps coming closer and soon breathless voice called his name behind him. As he was turning around, he expected Jeremy's pouting face as a premonition of another crisis about 'why living room isn't the best place for the drum set' or something like that. But to his surprise, what he saw was the drummer's smiling face.

"Shin... Woo... Hyung... I... Got... A..." The younger boy was in the middle of a fight with his lungs over which one is more important: speaking or breathing. Lungs were obviously winning.

"Calm down, Jeremy. First, you must catch your breath. I'm not going anywhere." Shin Woo went to the blonde boy and patted him on the back. It took a moment of patient waiting before Jeremy caught his breath and could speak in fluent sentences again.

"Hyung, I got a brilliant idea when I was walking outside and I have to tell both you and Tae Kyung hyung. Come with me. Tae Kyung hyung is already waiting." Jeremy didn't even finished his whole speech when he grabbed Shin Woo's hand and started pulling him down the stairs and to the living room, where obviously annoyed leader was already sitting by the table trying to ignore all the blonde puppy's attempts to play with him.

"I've already told you that I would appreciate if your dog would stay outside and wouldn't bother me. I'm just in the middle of a new song and I don't like interruptions." greeted Tae Kyung the incoming boys.

"It's her way showing you how much she likes you, hyung." Replied Jeremy. "But I really don't know why." The second sentence was so quiet that Shin Woo wasn't even certain that he heard it. _With abeginning like that, whatever Jeremy wants won't be easy to accomplish._ Shin Woo released a silent sigh.

When all of them were seated around the table, Tae Kyung started with indifferent voice: "What is it that you wanted from us? Just say it quickly, I don't have all day for before you even think about starting about it again: No, we won't have door bell, which will sing our names when somebody comes."

"I still think that it would be nice, but I've already given up the idea. This is not about that." Even though Jeremy said that, according to his stubborn expression, Shin Woo wasn't so sure that the topic of singing door bell won't come again in the future_. It would be better if it would be already all in the past. I'm completely with Tae Kyung on this._

"I just wanted to tell you," continued Jeremy, "that I solved the problem about Jolie being too friendly with you, hyung." Jeremy paused for a second to see Tae Kyung's reaction while patting Jolie's head at the same time. When it seemed the leader got interested in what he had to say, the young boy went on. "I think she is bored when I'm not with her and that's why she seeks company of someone else. There's only one thing we can do about it. Let's get her play-mate. She will have a friend to play with and won't bother you anymore. And because I will take care of them both, everything..."

"You must be kidding me. Don't tell me that you are proposing to have another dog so that there would be not one but TWO shoe thieves whose best fun is to run off with your slippers just at the moment you return home after unbelievably exhausting day when the last thing you want is to be barefoot and have to chase a dog all around the house."

"But it happened only once, hyung." Jeremy looked like he will start begging. Shin Woo didn't expect such a strong reaction from Tae Kyung. "She matured since then. And I didn't say it has to be a dog..."

_But it sounded like that._ Shin Woo smiled for himself, but said aloud: "Jeremy, you know that another pet isn't such a great idea. You don't have as much time as you want for playing with Jolie already. What would you do with another pet? Be reasonable."

"See? Shin Woo doesn't want another smelly, loud and hair-loosing creature either." Tae Kyung stood up from the table as if everything was solved with that and headed to his room. But as if he suddenly remembered, Tae Kyung stopped in the door and turn to Jeremy again. "And don't forget to clean all the mess she did by the piano. The torn newspapers are disturbing my concentration."

"Yes, hyung." Jeremy said it more to himself. Obviously, this conversation didn't work out in the way he was expecting. "You also think that Jolie is smelly and loud, Shin Woo hyung?" The blond boy looked like he was about to cry.

"No. You know I like Jolie. And I know that Tae Kyung likes her too in his own way." _Own, strange and very specific way._ "You know how he is when it comes to cleanliness and his personal space. He certainly didn't meant what he said. But you must understand how difficult it would be to take care of another animal. And even Jolie might not be so excited about this idea. If she would have to share your love with someone else, don't you think she might become jealous?"

"You might be right, hyung." Replied Jeremy reluctantly and turned to his dog. "You know I love you the most in the whole world, right, Jolie?" Still with a trace of sadness in his eyes he turned to the older boy. "I think I'll go for a walk, Shin Woo hyung. I need to get some fresh air." And with that, Jeremy left the living room.

_That was harsh even for Tae Kyung. I have to tell him to apologise to Jeremy soon or the mood between them will be unbearable. But that will have to wait till morning. It wouldn't be possible in the state of mind he is right now._

* * *

To be continued... :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. Second chapter is here. Hope you'll enjoy it. Disclaimer is the same as before: I still don't own neither You're Beautiful nor SBS :)

* * *

The next morning, when Shin Woo went down the stairs to the kitchen, Hwang Tae Kyung was already having his breakfast - if bottled water can be considered a breakfast.

"Good morning, Tae Kyung. How are you? Hopefully in a better mood than yesterday...?" Shin Woo was hoping that it's true so he could start negotiating about Tae Kyung's apology.

The other boy looked in Shin Woo's direction. "Oh, hi. I'm always in a good mood." That was all the attention Tae Kyung was willing to give to the guitarist.

_Good mood, huh?_ As Shin Woo approached, he noticed half-full music sheet in front of the leader. "New song? How is it going?"

"Slowly, when I'm interrupted all the time. Are you too bored and want to chat or do you really have something important to say?" Tae Kyung didn't bother to look up from his work again. Obviously the new song wasn't coming as smoothly as Tae Kyung would like to.

_Really good mood._ Shin Woo started to prepare his morning tea. While doing so, he began talking to Tae Kyung again. "You're still grumpy from yesterday, I get it, so I'll be frank: You should apologise to Jeremy. He was really hurt and what you said wasn't quite fair."

Tae Kyung put down his pencil and looked at Shin Woo. "I was a little bit over the board, I admit. I was thinking about apology too. He's impossible to work with when he's sulking." _So even you can have bad conscience, huh?_ Shin Woo was glad for this turn of events. He only wasn't sure if Tae Kyung is embarrassed about the previous day and tries to hide behind tough looks, or if arrogance was so natural for him that it became his common expression.

_Whatever caused his change of heart, this was much easier than expected. Even though he won't do it for the right reasons_. But Shin Woo decided not to provoke the leader with the right reasoning. There was still a chance that he would change his mind. "That's great. Do it as soon as he'll get up. These things are better dealt with without delay."

"That might be a problem. He's already gone. I saw his back disappearing through the door when I got here. He was dashing somewhere."

"That's strange. He's usually the last one to wake up." Shin Woo sipped his already made tea and got a bit lost in his thoughts._ I hope he isn't trying to get back at Tae Kyung._

* * *

It was later that day, when Shin Woo was reading on the roof with a cup of tea. It was one of the last chances to spend some time there without cold wind trying to get to him. Everything seemed quiet - Jeremy was still out and Tae Kyung was trying to find the best sound for their new song, so he was locked in the music room. _Maybe it's too quiet. Like it's something bound to happen._

He looked up from the book just in time to notice some movement downstairs. _Oh, it's Jeremy. Finally back._ He wanted to call out to the blond boy, but something stopped him from doing so. _He moves somehow suspiciously._ Bad feeling suddenly arose and Shin Woo hurried to meet the drummer.

He found him in the living room looking about all over the place as if Jeremy was looking whether someone is around. _Why is he looking there? He can't be assuming there is someone hiding behind the sofa..._

"Welcome back, Jeremy. Where did you disappear to so early in the morning?"

The younger boy conspicuously leaped. "Aah... Hyung... Hi. You gave me a shock. What are you doing here?"

"I'm living here. Same as you. I'm a little bit hurt that you didn't notice till now." Small amused smile appeared on Shin Woo's face. "But what are YOU doing here? And what's more interesting, what are you hiding under your jacket?"

At that moment Jeremy froze. But after a while reluctantly pull out his hand from under his jacket. And in it he was holding a plastic bag.

"That's a fish." The guitarist was so surprised that he wasn't able to say anything except from stating the obvious.

"It's my new friend. Jolie helped me pick him. I named him Brad, because I want him and Jolie to get along with each other well." With that said he waited for Shin Woo's reaction. The longer it took the more impatient was Jeremy feeling.

After a minute or so when Shin Woo was hypnotizing the orange fish, he finally asked. "This is the pet you were talking about yesterday? The one who will be playing with Jolie when you're not around?" The disturbing image of them playing together flashed through his mind.

"Well... not exactly... But look at him. Isn't he beautiful?" Jeremy looked at his pet fish and then with his best puppy eyes at Shin Woo. "You won't force me to give him away, will you?"

"I'm not the one you should be afraid of. What about Tae Kyung? He will go berserk. Not because of the fish but because you bought it behind his back, when he told you he's absolutely against another animal in the house. It seems like you did it to get even with him." Shin Woo let out a sigh. _This is a start of some bad headache._

"Some kind of revenge didn't even cross my mind." Jeremy said it as innocently as he could, but the slight grin on his face gave him away_. Really terrible, terrible headache._ "And if you think about it logically," continued Jeremy, "he's not noisy and he doesn't lose hair either. If I'll take good care of him, Brad won't even stink."

"Who's Brad and why should he stink?" The leader suddenly appeared behind Jeremy. Neither of the two boys didn't notice him coming. Jeremy's face hosted a panic for a moment, but only to be immediately replaced with a determination. He turned around to face Tae Kyung and boldly stretched his hand with Brad in the plastic bag in front of leader's face.

"I got myself a pet fish, Tae Kyung hyung. His name is Brad and he will be living with us from now on. He doesn't lose hair, doesn't stink and isn't noisy." Under the sharp look of the leader, Jeremy's voice was gradually losing its confidence together with his hand, which was slowly losing its original height.

"I don't care about some fish. I couldn't care less whether you talk with it, swim with it or whatever would cross your mind. Just keep it out of my sight." As if no more interested, Tae Kyung headed to the fridge to get one of his bottles of water. Both surprised boys were looking at him drinking water, but because it seemed there won't be any more comments from Tae Kyung, this issue was probably already resolved.

Obviously relieved Jeremy set off to his room, his voice fading with his every step. "I will prepare your own place in my bedroom. I only have some old fishbowl now, but there will be delivery tomorrow. Are you looking forward to it? There will be of course big aquarium with lots of foliage, some shipwreck and also..."

As soon as Jeremy disappeared, Shin Woo turned to Tae Kyung. "You're unusually cool about that. I would think you would at least get angry."

"You mean you expected me to go berserk... Don't look at me like that. I heard almost all of your conversation. I was certain he is scheming something after his running away this morning. To tell you the truth, I expected it to be much worse. I can deal with a fish I won't even see. And considering today's events, this can be also considered as an apology, so I guess it all ended well after all."

With this Tae Kyung left the room. Shin Woo watched him leaving in disbelief. _It looks like everything is fine now. So why don't **I** feel at ease at all?_

* * *

_When I think about it, Tae Kyung is maybe too mean. I hope you can forgive it, but I don't want to change it, because it's more fun to write it this way:)_

_See you in chapter three._


	3. Chapter 3

I'm here again with chapter 3. I still don't own anything. I would like to, but can't do anything about it. Maybe I could buy Brad... Anyway, enjoy :D

* * *

"... and he is just about this size." Jeremy's fingers were showing roughly ten centimetres. "His bright orange colour is so beautiful. Under a bright light he seems like glowing. And he's smart too." Band members were preparing for a performance and Jeremy's continual shuffling was earning him constant lecturing from stylist Wang.

Tae Kyung's sneer interrupted Jeremy's monologue and caused that Jeremy's face turned into pained expression. _Maybe too pained. Like it ever work on Tae Kyung._ Jeremy glared at Tae Kyung for a while, but the older boy didn't even look at him. After all, his intention to silence Jeremy was a success. At least for a while.

It was already more than two weeks when Jeremy had brought home his new 'friend' and a single day didn't pass without Jeremy's excited chatting about Brad. At first it was fun for Shin Woo to watch how it makes Tae Kyung crazy, but after a week of constant listening about what that fish ate or did or how disapproving he looked at Jeremy when the boy by mistake put on different socks, Shin Woo started to be fed up with it too. After two weeks he seriously thought about committing fish-slaughter. The only thing that stopped him was the image of Jeremy, whining for weeks for his deceased fish.

"You can mock us all you want, Tae Kyung hyung, but fact is a fact. He always welcomes me when I come home. He's always watching me to let me know that he cares. You just don't understand, hyung, because there's no one caring if you ever come home." The make-up girls, to whom was the previous monologue meant to, were barely holding their laughter.

"But seriously, Jeremy, how long will you keep up with this? All you talk about all the time is only Brad." When Shin Woo saw Jeremy's 'you-too-hyung' face, he added: "Don't you think that Jolie will be jealous?"

"You don't have to worry, hyung. She loves him even more than I do. After all, he's Brad." Jeremy looked content with the fact that Shin Woo was actually worried about Jolie. _He can be so simple._

"I think it's cute how Jeremy oppa cares about his pets." Tae Kyung flashed a piercing glare on the make-up girl, who dared to take Jeremy's side, that the girl dropped on the floor all the things in her hands. Shin Woo just let out a silent sigh. _It's cute because you don't have to listen to it day by day._

When they left for their performance, Tae Kyung came to Shin Woo. "Why are you supporting him? Don't speak about the damn fish. He's like this because of your unnecessary attention. You spoil him too much all the time. If we don't give in to his stupid game, he'll become tired of it and in a few days, everything will be normal again." With this said Tae Kyung took the lead to step on the stage.

_My attention? It's you who always provoke him. But hopefully you're right and he become obsessed with something else soon. _

* * *

Surprisingly, Tae Kyung was right. After a few days, Jeremy stopped with his constant chatting about Brad. Actually, he stopped talking about him quite suddenly. Shin Woo didn't give it much thought until he asked during one breakfast.

"By the way, Jeremy, how's Brad doing? We haven't heard about him for a while. I hope you didn't starve him to death." Shin Woo meant it as a joke, but after seeing Jeremy's face, he wasn't so sure about it. "Your fish is still alive, isn't it?"

"Looking at his face, something did happen to it. Maybe this unbelievably smart fish of his committed suicide after realizing how dumb its master is." _What is with Tae Kyung and mornings? He's always so grumpy._ Shin Woo was preparing for consoling Jeremy, but the blond drummer had completely different reaction from what Shin Woo was expecting.

"For your information, Brad is fine, Tae Kyung hyung. And weren't you two complaining about me talking about him too much? So why do you ask suddenly? Mind your own business and leave me alone." After this outburst Jeremy left his unfinished breakfast and rushed off of house.

"That's odd. He's usually not so jumpy. What happened to him?" Looking after Jeremy, Shin Woo seemed concerned.

"Don't know, don't care. If something did happen, he will come complaining sooner or later." Tae Kyung took his unfinished breakfast - bottle of water - and moved to his much quieter room. Shin Woo was wandering why Tae Kyung didn't turn into a fish himself with the amount of water he could drink instead of food.

* * *

The 'sooner or later' came the next night. At the moment Shin Woo turn off the lights, he heard someone lightly knocking on his door with a shy 'Are you sleeping, hyung?'.

When Shin Woo opened the door, he saw the blond drummer hugging his blanket and watching the ground. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" He rose his head and with large puppy eyes looked at Shin Woo. His expression was so pleading that Shin Woo started to suspect him of practicing beforehand.

"Sure, you can. Come on in." Shin Woo let Jeremy pass into the room and watched him, while Jeremy was making himself comfortable in Shin Woo's bed. _Like a little kid sneaking to his parents. _Shin Woo was amused about this thought. But not so much about the following. _But what does it make of me?_ "What happened? I suppose you didn't get some sudden urge for sleepover without a reason."

"I have a little misunderstanding with Brad, but don't worry, it's nothing big." It was obvious how much Jeremy didn't want to talk about it.

_Hm, misunderstanding with a fish. That's new_. The statement boosted Shin Woo's curiosity. "What happened? Can I help?"

"It's little embarrassing, hyung." Jeremy tried to avoid direct look at Shin Woo. "I think that Brad is stalking me."

That wasn't exactly what Shin Woo expected."Isn't this going too far? Jeremy, do you realize that Brad is a fish? It's physically impossible for fish to stalk people. Brad is stuck in an aquarium and can't leave it, so how could he follow you?"

"You don't understand, hyung. He's watching me in a very disturbing way. It's almost like he's planning something. I can't sleep when I'm under surveillance. I have nightmares. Could you go see him tomorrow? You will understand then."

"Ok, I will check on him tomorrow." Jeremy ignored Sin Woo's resigned sigh_. I'm sighing too much lately. Living with those two isn't a bit easy._

* * *

In the morning Jeremy sent Shin Woo for a quest to check on Brad. _And feed him, bring Jeremy's clean clothes and... What was the third? Oh, yes, to bring the blue leash for Jolie. Why am I doing this?_ This was really only a rhetorical question, because Shin Woo knew exactly that the reason was the combine power of Jeremy's puppy eyes and begging accompanied with 'it's just for this once, pleeeeeeeease'.

Jeremy's room was a complete mess of dirty clothes all around the floor. Shin Woo looked at Brad, who was comfortably swimming around his aquarium not giving any sign of attention to him. _So much for staring fish. Where am I supposed to find the leash in all of this?_

As Shin Woo was proceeding through the jungle of clothes, he noticed a VHS tape under the television_. I didn't know that Jeremy was into this old stuff. Where did he get a player for this?_ He picked up the tape and read the title. "_Piranha" from 1978. At least now I know where this crazy idea of his came from._ "Not that it's your fault, Brad."

After a while, Shin Woo found all he came for together with another movie with the same title, this time from the year 1995_. I understand that with Brad´s arrival Jeremy started to develop interest in fish. But why horror movies for god's sake? _

* * *

When Shin Woo returned to his room, Jeremy was already impatiently waiting. "Here are the things you wanted, Jeremy. You should think about cleaning your place from time to time. But considering your fish problem: I think that Brad is completely normal healthy pet fish. He didn't give me a second glance. To be accurate, he didn't give me even the first one. You just have too vivid imagination."

This news obviously wasn't what Jeremy wanted to hear. "Thank you, hyung. But you didn't realize one thing. I told you that he is extremelysmart. He just doesn´t want to reveal his true intentions." Jeremy put on a bit sulky face and gave off nobody-understands-me kind of aura.

"Jeremy, I probably know where this came from..." Shin Woo saw this coming and was already prepared. "Let me ask you some simple questions. When exactly did Brad start to act suspiciously?"

Jeremy reluctantly answered. "About a week ago." He was clearly disappointed that Shin Woo didn't believe him. "I had a bad dream and I woke up in the middle of the night. When I turned on the light, Brad started to swim around an aquarium frantically. Like he didn't have a clear conscience." _You probably woke him up and scared him with the sudden light._

"And when did you watch the Piranha movie?" Shin Woo was determined to prove Jeremy how silly his behaviour is. After all, if he wouldn't solve this now, it could end with Jeremy giving up his bedroom to Brad and moving to Shin Woo's. Shin Woo liked the younger boy, but after spending all days together he was glad for a little bit of quiet time.

"A week ago, but what does it have to do with anything? And how do you know about it?" Jeremy looked suspiciously on Shin Woo. _And now he'll become paranoid about me. Sigh._

"What do you mean 'how'? It was lying on the floor." Shin Woo didn't want to sound like he was giving Jeremy a lecture so he chose a bit kinder voice. "Let me give you an advice. When we'll come back in the afternoon, go to your room, clean your place and then, before you go to sleep, watch "Finding Nemo" or another tale about friendly fish. You'll see that everything will get better soon. Brad is misunderstood and I think that he must be very sad about it." Jeremy had always soft spot for pitiful animals and Shin Woo was aware of this fact and ready to use it.

"Do you really think so?" Jeremy didn't sound much convinced about it, but hearing that Brad might be suffering because of him made him waver.

"Trust me. You know I wouldn't lie to you." Another Shin Woo's secret weapon.

"Ok, hyung. I'll trust you."

* * *

It looks like the next chapter will be the last. I hope it won't take long. See you soon:)


	4. Chapter 4

It took me longer than expected, but here's the last chapter. I also corrected some mistakes in the previous chapters (and hopefully didn't make more). Have fun while reading and feel free to leave some comments:).

* * *

In the evening the same day, Shin Woo was reading in his room, when a thought occurred in his mind. _It was about this time when Jeremy came yesterday. Could it be that he got over it so soon?_ Shin Woo was almost certain that the blonde boy would come again this evening, because it couldn't be so easy after all.

Shin Woo decided to check on Jeremy before going to sleep and so he did. But when he was just in front of his door, he realized that there's no light coming under the door as well as no noise coming from the room. _He's probably already sleeping. Maybe the cleaning exhausted him considering the state of his room..._

But because everything with Jeremy seemed alright and Shin Woo didn't want to wake him up by breaking in, he just let it be and went to the kitchen to have a drink of water. He switched on the light and went directly to the fridge. To his surprise grumpy voice sounded behind him.

"What are you doing here? I want to sleep."

Shin Woo turned around in a flash and saw ruffled blonde dog lying beside already sitting and even more ruffled drummer. _I never noticed that their hair have exactly same colour. Is it on purpose?_ But instead of this question, Shin Woo asked: "I came here because I was thirsty. What are YOU doing here?"

"I came looking for sanctuary and Jolie's protection. I did what you told me, but Brad didn't cooperate at all. He openly tried to intimidate me. He looked straight in my eyes as he was chewing and then spitting out rocks to show how tough he is." When Jeremy tried to imitate tough expression on Brad's face, Shin Woo was on the verge of bursting into laughter.

"Brad was probably only picking up food from the ground and took the rocks in the process and consequently, he was getting rid of them. But if you are so scared of him, you can crush at my place again. I'm certain it would be more comfortable than this. I was waiting if you show up again anyway." Shin Woo sat beside Jeremy and scratched Jolie, who was already awake and licked Shin Woo's hand in return.

"Really? You were waiting for me?" Shin Woo could almost see sparkles in Jeremy's eyes. "I was embarrassed and I didn´t want to disappoint you." To emphasize his embarrassment the blonde boy was staring into the ground as he was speaking. "You went so far as to go to see Brad and bring me my things this morning. I didn't want to bother you anymore."

_So you decided to sleep here and scare the hell out of me. _Shin Woo didn't see in which way this solution was better, but he found it quite amusing. "It's not a burden." _If it's only for a few days. _"Come. Sleeping here can't be comfortable.

"Ok, hyung." Jeremy looked glad and a bit relieved. _Like lost puppy just waiting to be found._ "But, hyung, do you think Jolie could come too? I already promised her to spend a night together. I can't break my promise and leave her alone." Jeremy tightly hugged his dog like her life depending on whether she will or will not be alone. Jolie was wagging her tale obviously happy for Jeremy's attention. _Why don't you care about other promises you gave? Like the one about keeping Jolie out of the house at night._

Shin Woo was tired and didn't want to have discussion he would probably lose. _A little exception can't hurt and it would be better for Jolie to stay out of Tae Kyung's sight. Jeremy would find a way to smuggle her inside anyway._ "Fine, but only for tonight and she WON'T sleep on the bed. And tomorrow we'll solve this little problem of yours. You can't abandon your room and leave a fish to take it over."

* * *

The next morning wasn't much pleasant for Shin Woo. He woke up very early. To be precise, he was woken up. By hot air blowing into his face. _What the..._ When Shin Woo opened his eyes, he was looking straight to the muzzle of a dog, which shamelessly seized most of the bad. Jolie looked at him and as if everything was alright, she stretched her legs and fall asleep again.

Still half asleep Shin Woo got up and went to the bathroom just to trip over the blond drummer, who looked like his sleeping mat wasn't enough for him and like his dog in the bed, he occupied the largest part of the floor he was capable of. _This matter must be solved today. It can't go on like this for much longer. _Shin Woo's tripping didn't seem to have any effect to Jeremy's good sleep at all.

To Shin Woo's surprise, Tae Kyung was already up and enjoying his quiet breakfast. _Water again, does he ever eat?_ "Good morning, Tae Kyung. It's early even for you."

"Oh, good morning. I took an all-nighter, but the last song for our new album is already finished and I'm sure it's going to be a hit. I'll take a nap and in the afternoon both of you can give me your insights. By the way, it isn't typical time for you either. Why so early?" After a good work done, leader was in unusually good mood.

"Jolie woke me up. There has to be something done about Jeremy." Shin Woo was in the middle of deciding between coffee, which he desperately needed for being able to survive this morning, and tea to get rid of his headache, which he needed for exactly same reason.

"I can't see how those two are related. But I don't think I heard her barking. And considering Jeremy... are you referring to his occasional sleeping on the sofa?" Tae Kyung was observing Shin Woo's absent-minded behaviour. After all, it wasn't common for the guitarist to stare at the kitchen cupboard obviously uncertain what to do with it.

Shin Woo finally decided that getting rid of his headache should be top priority. "Jolie was puffing into my face. And Jeremy..." The guitarist was in the middle of preparing his beverage, when he realized what Tae Kyung had said. "He slept here before? And you knew?"

"I saw him a few times." This obviously wasn't topic Tae Kyung considered important so he moved to another. "What do you mean Jolie was puffing into your face? Shouldn't the dog sleep outside? Or did YOU sleep outside with her?" Maybe because of Tae Kyung's relatively good mood he sounded more amused than angry.

"Jeremy was quite upset so I let him and Jolie sleep in my room. But back to my question. What do you know about him not sleeping in his room?" Contrary how it usually was, this time it was Shin Woo who was getting angry.

"I just saw him, nothing more. Thinking about it, it had to be sometime around the time when he got bored of his fish." Shin Woo could swear that the more he was annoyed the more was leader amused. _It HAS to be my imagination._

"So why didn't you say something?" Shin Woo couldn't wait until his tea would become drinkable. _Ah, my headache's getting worse._

"Why should I? I concentrated on the new song and didn't want to concern myself with anything unrelated. I told you that he will come sooner or later. I suppose you know what's happening to him anyway." _So you basically decided for me to take care of it, because after how you treated him, there's no way he would come to you._ Shin Woo tried to sip the tea, but instead burned his tongue. _Worst morning ever._

"Even if you didn't want to concern yourself, you should have at least told ME." Shin Woo was sure that if they took care about this matter sooner, he wouldn't have to experience this terrible morning. "But so you know, he's freaking out because of the fish. He thinks that Brad wants to kill him or something like that."

"In that case I don't know what the problem is. He just needs to get rid of the fish and everything will be alright."

"WHAT?! You want me to murder Brad?" Jeremy was just entering the kitchen when he heard the last sentence. "I can't kill him. I know he's scary and all but I just can't kill him..." The blond boy started to mutter.

Both Tae Kyung and Shin Woo were looking at him. Shin Woo was thinking what to say to make calm down Jeremy a little, but he wasn't in his best shape this morning, when Tae Kyung spoke.

"I didn't say kill him. You can just move him somewhere else." Tae Kyung turned his gaze to the other boy still speaking to Jeremy. "I have no doubt you can easily find here someone else who can easily take care of your fish."_ What? Does he mean..._But before Shin Woo could have come with some reaction, Tae Kyung was on his way to leave the room. "I'm going to sleep now so don't wake me up. I believe you two can solve this little problem just in time to be ready and fresh when we will discuss our new song. We want to be prepared for president Ahn's possible suggestions. Around 2 p.m. would be okay, right? So, have fun." And with that he disappeared from their sight not waiting for any response.

"What did he mean by 'find someone else'?" Jeremy asked Shin Woo startled. It was obvious from his looks that he also wasn't fully awake yet with his ruffled hair and puffed eyes.

"He meant that we have some moving to do. But instead of moving you into my room, we can as well move Brad." _This isn't the worst outcome from all of this. Keeping a fish isn't such a bad idea and everything will resolve itself. _"By the way, where is Jolie? She didn't come down with you?" It was until this momentwhen Shin Woo realized that there's only one blonde in there.

"She's tired, because she didn't sleep well. I put a blanket over her and let her get some more rest. I think she likes your sheeting." Jeremy said it a little bit absent-mindedly. Another issue was obviously on his mind. "So, hyung, you are going to move Brad to your room? Did I get it right?" Jeremy didn't seem really willing to believe. "You're okay with that? With him being scary and all?"

Shin Woo patted the younger boy. "I still believe that it was only your vivid imagination and that he's just little misunderstood little guy. And Tae Kyung has a point that this solution could be the best." _Even though he could have at least discussed it with me rather than decide everything for myself. I'll get even with him later._ "But before dealing with Brad, you should go wake up Jolie and in the meantime I'll prepare breakfast."

* * *

_All's well that ends well. At the end everyone was satisfied: Tae Kyung haven't heard anything about new pets since then, Jeremy contentedly returned to his own pace without the need of feeling guilty and I found out that pet fish have surprisingly relaxing effect. I'll never forget the occasional worried glances Jeremy gave me for the few next weeks. _Remembering the good times have always put Shin Woo into a good mood. _We all have changed quite a lot since then and who knows how much we will change furthermore. It's time to make some new memories. _And with that thought Shin Woo returned back to the house.


End file.
